A Confusing Twist
by ChesKit Productions
Summary: If you ever wondered what would happen if a character had a out of control sister. The you must be refering to Shampoo, the older sister of Shippo. Well lets say there is some pairings that come out of this situation of an extra gang member. Will Inuyasha


A Confusing Twist

By: Anime Babe3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in anyway. But the made-up characters I have right to use.

Ok now there is a new character I want you all to meet before you read this.

_Shampoo jumps out with a katana_ shampoo:Where are those demons that want me.

_sighs_ And here she is Shampoo ,sister of Shippo and priestess of the fox/amazonian demon tribe.

_Shampoo growls_ you told me Sesshomaru was in need of my assistance.

Yeah yeah just go back to the chapter.

_Shampoo sighs going into the chapter_

Chapter1:The beginning

It was a sunny day in Feudal Japan, as Shampoo was following Sesshomaru since morning. The red haired fox/amazonian priestess of her demon tribe loved to help Sesshomaru. After all she did manage to get a chocker on Inuyasha, so she was probly an interest to Sesshomaru. "How much longer is he going to walk?" Shampoo said growling still following from the tree tops.

Sesshomaru then stopped as Jaken and Rin went to cool off in the lake. Sesshomaru sat on a rock as he watched a family of rabbits scurry into a nearby bush. 'Why am I so lonely when I have Rin and Jaken with me?' He thought to himself as he feels rage grow in him. "What am I missing in life?" he said calmly but punched a tree in pure hatred.

Just then a scream could be heard above him as Shampoo then land on top of him. "Ow what did I land on?" Shampoo said as she looked down and froze in fear. It seems Sesshomaru was what she landed on and that he would kill her if she got up and ran.

After several minutes...

Shampoo had band aid up Sesshomaru as she was now washing the dirt off his robes in a nearby spring. "I am so sorry my lord. I...had no idea you would punch the tree that I was in." Shampoo said as she loved being near Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stayed silent in the bushes as he couldn't help but stare at Shampoo. She had a slender form and lovely rounded hips. Why was he even thinking about her hips? Was this what he was missing all his life? A mate? Of course he never thought of having his way with just one female, yet Shampoo was different from the others. He sighed as his member became so hard it hurt. 'Must relieve myself now' , he thought as he snuck up behind the kitsune while she still washed his robes. Her scent hit his noise as she smelt fertile with a hint of cherry blossom. The scent drove him crazy as he grabbed her and tore her clothing off.

It was then when Shampoo gasped as she turned to see Sesshomaru licking and kissing her neck. She closed her eyes letting out a small moan as she felt pleasure from what he was doing. She could feel him exploring her body with his claws as it made her skin heat up. Shampoo could hardly believe that this was real as she felt his hands grasp her breasts. She knew that he needed her badly as her juices started to trickle out from her mounds that were swollen and in need to be touched.

Sesshomaru could sense that she was in heat now as he dragged his hand to her crotch and parted her monds stroking her sex lovingly. She cries out as Sesshomaru quiets her with a kiss. She blushes as his tongue lashes out to meet hers in an intoxicated dance. She gave herself into his desirer's as she parted her legs for him. He took this chance to switch positions as he rubbed his arousal against her sex as she was wet for him to enter. Her hands grasped his hips as she pushed him into her as he could feel her hymen. Sesshomaru smiled knowing she was virginal as he pushes through making Shampoo wince in pain. He kn her as he gently stroked inside her making her orgasm several times. After her 15th orgasm Sesshomaru groaned as he released in her. They were hot and sweaty as Sesshomaru layed on Shampoo pulling his wet clean robes over them as they rested.

An hour later...

Rin and Jaken came back to the spot were Sesshomaru was last. They both stopped when in sight of the two demons laying together asleep. Rin looked to Jaken and asked "Is Fluffy ok?" Jaken couldn't say anything as he ushered Rin away to play somewhere else.

To Be Continued...

This is truly my first fanfic so please tell me what you think about the story so far. I have more in store but you have to give me reviews if you wish this to continue. Also the slanted words are actions to let you know if you were up top.

_gets on a horse with a katana chanting and howling riding into the sunset_


End file.
